Caroline Reynolds
|image = |current status =Alive/Imprisoned |first appearance =1x2 |last appearance =2x19 |played by =Patricia Wettig |also known as = The Bitch (By Michael and Lincoln)|crime = Terrorism|sentence = Life|incarcerated = Unknown|family = Brother - Terrence Steadmen}} Caroline Reynolds is a fictional character from the American television series Prison Break. She is a recurring character introduced in the second episode of the series as a mysterious woman whose face was not shown until the eighth episode of the series, where she was revealed to be the Vice President of the United States. Her brother, Terrence Steadman, is the man who Lincoln Burrows is charged with the murder of. In the first season, Reynolds is affiliated with a covert organization known as "The Company" who she shares the same goal with - to make sure that Lincoln Burrows is executed for her brother's murder. Due to the commitment of the actress, Caroline Reynolds does not appear in the second season except for the episode Sweet Caroline. However, the plot continued to develop around her character. Biography Season 1 Lincoln Burrows was convicted of the crime but it was later revealed that Steadman is still alive, and Burrows had been chosen to go down for his fake murder for a reason. Burrows was chosen by the company. Reynolds worked with "The Company" in assuring Burrows would not escape from his death sentence. She, however, did not know the real reason behind it. Due to her extensive power as the vice president, "The Company" included her in their schemes for two main reasons: the energy bill and Lincoln Burrows' father. Reynolds only wanted to further her plans in running for President. Towards Lincoln Burrows' execution date, Reynolds announced her candidacy for President of the United States in her hometown of Montgomery, Illinois. Her strategy does not execute according to plan when "The Company" threatens to abandon her and the president thinks that she is unsuited for the vice-presidency. After the President was assassinated, Reynolds was sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. She would later nearly nominate Illinois Governor Frank Tancredi as the new Vice-President, but withdrew the nomination at the last minute. Frank Tancredi was later killed by Company agents. Her relationship with Agent Paul Kellerman is peculiar as Reynolds is more than just Kellerman's superior. They know each other's personal history and Kellerman continuously comforts and reassures her that her plans for presidency will succeed. He also addresses her (in private, at least) by her first name, rather than "Madam Vice-President" or "Madam President", which would normally be the appropriate way for her to be addressed by a Secret Service agent. Furthermore, Kellerman's actions in the conspiracy projects not his "dedication" to his country but to Reynolds herself. He has stayed steadfastly by her side since the start of her political career. Season 2 The character has been using Agent Kim as an intermediary between her and Kellerman. Later, when Kellerman calls Reynolds' office asking for Caroline, the receptionist replies that they have no record of an Agent Kellerman. In the episode John Doe, Terrence Steadman revealed that Kellerman had a schoolboy crush on Reynolds and had proposed to her some time ago. In the episode The Message Kellerman receives a phone call from Caroline pleading for him to 'come home', though in the next episode this is shown to be an impersonated voice by a Company agent. In Wash, the brothers and Sara find a thumb drive containing a recorded phone call between Reynolds and Steadman, which cannot be used to prove that Steadman is alive, but they use instead to blackmail Reynolds into pardoning Lincoln. Near the end of the episode, Reynolds appears for a press conference in Denver, Colorado where Kellerman plans to assassinate her, but is foiled by the presence of Michael. Michael manages to meet with Reynolds to make his demand, and plays for her the recorded conversation with her brother, which alludes to incest between the two. Reynolds accedes to the deal, but is stopped on the way to the podium by Kim, who makes vague threats. Reynolds takes the stage, but instead of announcing a pardon, she feigns a malign form of cancer and resigns as president. This is the first appearance in the second season and the last appearance of Reynolds' character in the series. It's assumed that Reynolds was arrested after Kellerman revealed what she did at Sara's trial. Appearances *Pilot *Allen Trivia * In her first appearance in "Allen", President Reynolds is shown as having grandchildren who are staying with her at Terrence Steadman's hideout.She is credited as simply "Garlic Cutter" in the episode, and the children are credited as "Garlic Cutter's Grandchildren". Notes and references See also *Caroline Reynolds/Relationships Category:Criminals Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Company operatives Category:Living characters Category:Masterminds Reynolds, Caroline Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Prison Break characters